


A Little Less Fanfic, A Little More Fall Out Boy

by immy_peach



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Angst, Bands, Emo, Gen, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Vampires, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immy_peach/pseuds/immy_peach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting vampires is the only thing the boys know how to do. But when Pete is bitten, things change. Pete has to face his inner demons and learn to control himself.  Andy, Patrick, and Joe have to get used to there being a vampire around all the time. Can they find a cure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had just started to rain. Pete was soaked with blood and water.  He had been lying in that alley for about an hour before the boys found him.  
  
“Pete!” shouted Patrick.  
  
He looked down at his best friend, trying to reassure him that he would be okay.  Andy and Joe ran over and knelt beside his beaten body.   
  
“Oh my god.” Andy said to himself.  “I’ll clear the backseat, you guys get him into the car.”  
  
The two did their best to not hurt Pete while picking him up.  He moaned as they carried him carefully to the car. Patrick got in back with him and tried to keep him from bleeding anymore.  Pete whimpered and shivered as Joe sped down the empty road.  
  
“How is he back there?” Said Joe, trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
“He’s gonna need more than a couple of stitches and bandages.”  Patrick said, still staring at his friend.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”

Patrick thought to himself:

_You’re gonna be okay Pete. Andy’s gonna fix you and everything will be fine._

 

* * *

 

They got back around 1 a.m. Pete was unconscious at this point. Patrick and Joe laid him on the table. He was still stone-cold and barely breathing. There was a gaping hole on the entire right side of his neck. They didn’t realize how horrible the injury really was until now.  
  
“I’ll work on him. You guys, get to bed”

Andy examined Pete’s injuries a little more before pulling out his medical supplies. 

“Andy, do you think he’ll be…okay?”  Joe just stared Pete with worry in his eyes.  
  
“Well he’s um…” Andy paused then sighed.  “Just relax, I’ll take care of him”  
  
Patrick and Joe started to walk back to their rooms. They both stopped and looked back at Pete, still lying there, almost motionless. They continued to go to their rooms, trying to forget the horrific sight that was Pete.  
  
Neither of them could sleep.  All they thought about was what could happen to Pete. They hoped that it wasn’t any vampires that had done it to him. Especially the Dandies.  The Dandies ran the town. They were the most vicious, but yet the most aristocratic vampires of them all. They thought it was their duty to rid Chicago of any humans, unlike the boys and others who hadn’t been turned yet who wanted the opposite. William, the leader, was the snobbiest and most powerful of all the Dandies. The team had had battles with him before, but they were never able to defeat him. Even with their garlic grenades and wooden stake crossbows, they were outgunned.

Patrick couldn’t take it anymore. He had to see Pete, to make sure everything was fine.  He walked to the lab to find Andy at his desk with his face in his hands, looking frustrated or angry.  
  
“Andy?” Patrick asked with uneasiness. “What is it? Is he alright?”  
  
“Pat, you might wanna look at this.”  
  
They walked over to the table where Pete was still lying.

“No…this can’t…No.” Patrick stared down at his friend. It was still Pete, but at the same time, it wasn’t. He was as pale as a ghost, his face was sunken in a little, and all of his previous wounds had almost completely healed. There was also two white fangs peeking out of his slightly opened mouth.

“He was bit.” Andy didn’t look up at Patrick.  
  
“Do you’ll think he’ll attack us when he wakes up?” Patrick gulped.  
  
“I don’t know. We gotta try to make a blood substitute for him, ‘cause if he gets the craving for human blood, we’re all just fucked.”  
  
“I’ll go wake up Joe.” Patrick shook his head and mumbled to himself as he made his way to Joe’s room to tell him the news.

 

* * *

 

They sat across the room watching T.V. while waiting for Pete to wake up.  It was around 4 in the morning when he awoke from his sedative.  
  
“Damn, my head hurts” he said as he sat up from the table. The others just sat there, not knowing what to say to him. “Quit staring at me like that.” He said groggily.

“Um…Pete, you might want to take a look in the mirror.” Patrick said, breaking the silence. Pete shook his head, waking himself up, then got up from the table and walked into the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror and his eyes widened. His reflection wasn’t in the mirror.  
  
“This better be some kind of joke! There better be a poster on this mirror or something!” Pete shouted, sounding angry and nervous. None of the others answered. They just looked down at the floor. Pete screamed and smashed the mirror and started destroying things all over the room. All they heard was him screaming nonsense about revenge and wanting to kill himself. Until finally, he stopped destroying things and stood there for a second. He then stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him.  They could hear him screaming with frustration. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped. Patrick then slowly opened the door to Pete’s room.

“Pete?” Patrick looked into his room. Pete was on the floor with his face buried in his knees, sobbing.

“I didn’t deserve this. THIS ISN’T FAIR!” He shouted, not looking up. Patrick knew that it was still his best friend, but Pete was still liable to bite him. So he slowly walked in and knelt beside Pete.

“I know you don’t deserve this and I know you’re angry, but right now we just have to-“

“What? Live with it? Act as if nothing has changed? Pat, I’m one of them. I can’t just ignore it. Yeah, I know you always see the glass as half full, but no good can come out of this. I’m a time bomb, at any minute I could lash out on any of you guys and I don’t want that!” Pete just looked at Patrick as if he was waiting for a reply. Patrick kept thinking of what to say to him that would calm him down.

“Pete, listen to me. You’re not one of them. I know you won’t try to hurt us. We still think you’re the same Pete.” Patrick tried to give him a reassuring smile.  
  
“Just go.” Pete looked away. Patrick got up, and on his way out of Pete’s room, he turned back at Pete.

“We will do everything we can to cure you Pete, I promise.” He then walked out, gently closing the door behind him. Pete pounded his fist on the cement ground, leaving a large crack. He began wonder if he _could_ control himself and if his friends could truly find a cure. But the biggest thing on his mind, was _who had bit him?_


	2. Chapter 2

After Pete had calmed down (several hours later), he left his room and walked over to the couch in front of the TV. He didn’t say a word. He just stared at the TV, not even paying attention to what was on.  The others decided to stay awake since it was only a matter of time until sunrise.  Joe looked up from the guitar he was picking when Pete walked in.

“Hey Pete” said Joe, as casually as he could. Pete continued to stare at the TV. There was no emotion in his face. Patrick scribbled in his journal.

_October 3 rd 2006, _

_We were just on patrol when we ran into some Dandies earlier. We put up a good fight (if you call completely embarrassing ourselves in front of the enemy ‘a good fight’). The Dandies pretty much heckled us while we tried to catch our breath. They went on about how strong they were and how vampires are superior to humans at all that crap. Then, they just ran off, which is pretty bizarre for the Dandies. We were going to ignore it and just go home but of course, Pete being well, Pete, went after them. We lost him due to the fact that we were obviously fatigued, but we found him a while later. God, why did he go after them? When we found him in that alley I started to get a knot in my stomach. There was blood everywhere and I was scared. I thought he was dead…well, I was half right._

“Patrick, quit writing your little fanfictions in your diary and help us out.” Andy stage-whispered. Patrick slammed his journal shut and gave a sharp look at Andy.

“IT’S NOT A DIARY!” he hissed back. “And they’re not fanfictions either I’m just writing my thoughts and observations.”

“It’s a diary.” Patrick gave him an annoyed look and got up from his desk.

“Has he said anything yet?”

“That’s what we need your help with. He hasn’t said anything to me or Joe at all so we were kinda hoping you’d get a couple words out of him.”

“Well, I guess I’ll do my best.” Patrick said, with some doubt in his voice. He plopped down on the couch next to Pete, who was still staring at the TV. “Hey man.”

Silence.

“I got some song ideas and I kinda wanted you to hear them ‘cuz you’re the writer of the group.”

More silence.

Joe whipped his guitar off of him, walked over to Pete, and grabbed his shoulders.

“QUIT BEING SO EMO AND TALK TO US.” he shouted as he shook Pete. When Joe let go, Pete pulled his knees against his chest and turned to the side. He then let out a sigh.

“Alright, he made a noise. We’re making progress.” Andy said as he clapped his hands.

“Come on man, you can’t just sit there forever.” Patrick said. He was starting to get annoyed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that I was supposed to be excited for becoming undead.” Pete snarled, not making any eye contact.

“If it makes you feel better, I made you some stuff so you don’t have to drink blood!” Andy said in a singsong voice. Pete looked offended by what he had said. He stood up stared straight at him.

“I don’t need a ‘blood substitute’.” He said, using air quotes. “I’m perfectly fine with NORMAL food.”

“Pete I know you hate it, but you’re gonna have to have some whether you like it or not.” Patrick was starting to get frustrated.

“I’m just going to assume that this shit you made for me looks and tastes like blood?”

“I guess.”

“Then I’m not drinking it. I don’t even want to _know_ what it tastes like, Patrick. It disgusts me that they run around killing people just because they got hungry.” It was obvious who _they_ were.

“PETE LISTEN TO ME!” Patrick was shouting now, obviously angry, but he was worried at the same time. “I KNOW you don’t want to be a vampire. NONE OF US DO! If you want to be the good guy, go ahead! Just don’t try to starve yourself in the process! Pete, as much as I hate to say it, YOU NEED BLOOD OKAY? I’d rather have you drink this stuff than hurt a human being.” Pete was taken aback by Patrick. He had never heard him yell before.

“Just…Please.” Joe butted in. Pete just stared at the others for what felt like forever. After realizing he couldn’t think of anything to say, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I just-“ his words trailed off. He felt as if he was inconveniencing his friends just by being here. He wanted to stay calm. He didn’t want to hurt his friends. They were vampire hunters. They went out and killed monsters like Pete. 90 percent of the vampires in this town were cruel and merciless creatures. The other 10 percent left you _alive_ when they were done sucking your blood.

“Here, I’ll write down the recipe for you later.” Andy handed him a gallon jug full of a red liquid.

 _Holy shit that looks amazing._ Pete thought. He didn’t want to look too eager to drink it in front of the guys. So when gazed down on the delicious drink, all he said was “It looks okay.” He took a sip. “Eh.”

“Eh?” Andy gave him an ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me-I-spent-the-last-2-hours-trying-to-find-something-for-you-to-drink-and-all-I-get-is-“Eh”’ look.

“Eh.” Pete shrugged. “It’ll do for now.” He strolled back into his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as it closed, he chugged the concoction down.  He felt the warm drink running down his throat. It started to run down his chin and get all over his hoodie. He was sort of appalled when he realized what he just did. _God I hope real blood tastes disgusting._ _That way, I’ll never have to worry about killing anybody._ He dropped the empty jug on the ground (as he did with all his garbage) and went back out into the living room/kitchen/training room (they lived in a warehouse after all). 

“Did you drink the _whole thing?_ ” Andy asked, noticing the fake blood dripping on Pete’s face.

“….Possibly.”

“Well here’s the ingredients. I’m not making you a drink every time you get thirsty. I’m not your mom.”

“Jeez, sorry. No need to be all bitter about it.” Pete wiped the ‘blood’ off his face with his hoodie sleeves, now ruining it even more.

“Hey I think you should go to sleep now, dude.” Joe said pointing at the window. The sun was starting to rise.

“Why would I go to sleep?”

“We’ll um…I guess you kind of forgot how your body changed, Pete.” Pete realized he was referring to the fact that he would pretty much turn to ash with exposure to sunlight.

“Oh…yeah. Right.” He said with a grim face. He walked back to his room and closed the blinds so no light shown through. He laid onto his bed, but he just couldn’t get comfortable. _Why does this feel odd? I love this mattress. It’s the best fucking mattress ever._ He moved into a couple different positions, but that didn’t help either. He used one pillow, two pillows, and no pillow. Still awkward feeling. He got on the floor. _Better._ He thought. _But still not quite._ He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t sleep until he figured it out. _I’m not gonna need a coffin, am I?_ He felt kind of disturbed by this thought. So he walked back out into the other room and stood there thinking of what to do.

“What is it?” Patrick was writing more notes in his journal when Pete walked in.

“I think I need a coffin or something.” He looked around the room. “I guess I’ll just improvise for now.” He muttered. He walked over to the refrigerator and inspected it. With his new vampire strength, he tipped the refrigerator and dumped the contents out.

“Hey we need to eat too ya know!” Joe yelled.

“Relax, it’s only until I get a real coffin.” After getting all the food out, he started ripping the shelves and drawers out. He then got rid of the separation between the freezer and the fridge. He cleaned any debris out, picked up the fridge and went back to his room. “Good morning.” He said on his way out.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what now?” snobby sounding voice said.

“We wait.” Another said. “We wait for the boy to snap.”

“Why can’t we just go talk to him instead of waiting for _him_ to _us?_

“BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN.” His British accent echoed throughout the room. Noticing that the other was staring at him with wide eyes, he decided it was rude to yell, and took a sip of his AB positive tea. “Once Peter realizes what and who he is now, he will come to us. I can assure you he WILL become a Dandy. He’s perfect. He’s witty, he fights well, he does need to work on the manners though.”

“And how long exactly will that take?”

“Oh it’s only a matter of time.” The villain chuckled and continued sipping on his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

“PAAAATRIIIIICK!” Joe whined. “I’m hungry. I want food. You know how I am when I’m hungry. Patrick? Pattycakes? Rick? Patty? Patricia?”

“….What.” he replied, closing his eyes and keeping himself calm. He was obviously annoyed.

“I want fooooood.” Joe was spread out on the couch like he had been for the past 6 hours. It was now noon and Pete was still asleep in his “coffin”.

“Can you go bother Andy? I’m busy right now.” Patrick was trying to make a new gadget. He was making the mechanics of what could be a net gun. He forgot what he was supposed to be making because his mind kept going back to the _incident._ Plus, Joe’s incessant complaints were distracting him.

“But I want food!” He sounded like a whiny little kid who wanted a cookie before dinner.

“Be quiet! You’re going to wake Pete up, and you know how he gets when you don’t let him sleep in. He’s already in a bad enough mood.”

“UGH FINE.” Joe got up from the couch and trudged over to Andy who was one the other side of the room practicing with his drumming pads. He rolled his eyes thought to himself _Oh God_ as he saw Joe from the corner of his eye. “I was told to complain to you for food.”

“Just go get some. Pete literally dumped the entire fridge on the floor.”

“That’s the point. He dumped all the food. The fridge serves a purpose Andy, and that’s to keep food FROM GOING BAD.”

“It’s only been a couple hours. The food is still fine other than what was in the freezer.”

“90% of what was in the fridge was your weird vegan food and I refuse to eat that. I like my meat.”

“Why can’t you just-“ He was interrupted by a crash that was followed by a loud groan coming from Pete’s room. Everyone looked at each other confused until they saw Pete walking through the doorway wearing the same clothes he had on the previous night. He looked like he hadn’t got any sleep, but that’s probably just because he’s dead.

“Jesus Christ, you guys are loud.”

“Told you so.” Patrick said, walking towards the others.

“What the hell was that crash?” Andy chuckled. It was funny how Pete thought _they_ were loud.

“Oh, I forgot about the coffin thing and I panicked when I noticed I was in a refrigerator.” Pete yawned. He was still miserable of course, but he didn’t want to be like Joe and complain about everything. So, Pete tried to keep his gloom inside.

“So uh…how you....um…doing?” Patrick awkwardly asked. It felt weird for everyone to be nonchalant about it, but they knew that Pete would be upset if he was ever treated differently.

“Fine.”

“Get any sleep?”

“Yep.” No. Pete had tossed and turned the whole time despite his comfortable little box. Horrific images of the night he was bit flashed in his head. His heart raced and he shivered at every thought that appeared. He had little memory of the incident. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know everything that happened or have it all erased from his mind.

“That’s good.” Patrick nodded and walked back to his desk.

“Yeah, while you were snoozing, I’ve been sitting here trying not to eat my own hand.” Joe barked.

“For the love of God, just go out and get some food!  You know there are still some stores on the less vampire-y side of town.” Patrick shot back.

“FIIIIINE!” Joe stomped over to where his dirty shoes were sitting and slipped them on. “Anyone wanna come with?” he said in a more normal tone.

“I think we need some more drinks, so I’ll go.” Andy put down his drumsticks and followed Joe to the door. “You guys need anything?”

“No.” Patrick said, sounding a little testy. He was eager to go back to putting his gadget together. Pete didn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

Andy and Joe have been gone for about 15 minutes now, and Pete was starting to get bored of watching reruns of lame shows from the 90s. He turned the TV off and turned around to see Patrick still working.  He began to feel a bit weird.  His stomach felt as if it were in knots. His heart began to pumping harder and harder. _What the hell is happening?_ He thought to himself. He looked up at Patrick again. Then, he realized what he was feeling. His first bloodlust. _No no no no no no no._ He repeated it in his head until he started saying it to himself.

“No no no. I can’t- I just-“ Pete got up and frantically went looking for the recipe for the substitute. Patrick was startled when Pete started throwing things around trying to look for it.

“Pete? Hey man, what is it? Pete!”

“I can’t let it happen. I can’t _ever_ let it happen.” Pete completely ignored Patrick and continued mumbling and running around the room.

“Dude, calm down. What is it?” Patrick walked over to Pete and put his hand on his shoulder. Pete spun around so quick that he jumped back.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Pete was enraged now. He stared at Patrick for what felt like forever. He realized how he sounded and saw the look on Patrick’s face. You could tell he was getting nervous. Pete was his best friend, but he was still a vampire. He turned back around and continued looking for the paper. Patrick understood what he was looking for.

“I think I remember some of the ingredients.” Patrick walked to the kitchen and took out some of the things he could remember that were in the mixture. Pete found the recipe underneath some of the trash in his room. The feeling was getting worse. He ran back out into the kitchen and began throwing the ingredients into the blender, not paying attention to measurements. He turned on the blender and anxiously stood there waiting for it to mix. When it was done, he took the container and chugged the entire thing, hoping that the feeling would go away and not come back for a while.

 

* * *

 

“FOOOOOOOOOD” Joe shouted as him and Andy went into the convenience store. It was your typical convenience store with its dirty white tile floor, a flickering light, almost bare shelves, and of course some bullet holes on the walls from when the owners were defending themselves from vampires or thieves.  Joe began galloping down the aisles, throwing in bags of chips, candy bars, and any other junk food he wanted into the basket. Andy rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to see if there were any drinks left. He grabbed several bottles of water, a soda, and an iced tea. “I’m surprised they still have some good food and stuff left. You’d think this place would be empty considering the fact that we are pretty much in an apocalypse.” Joe kept throwing food in the basket

“I’m surprised that money is still a thing.” Andy walked over to the register where an old lady sat with a shotgun hidden underneath her counter. They bought their food and left the some-how-still-standing store. They hadn’t even left the store for 10 minutes and Joe already ate half the food they bought.

 

* * *

 

Pete got done drinking the last drop of the “blood” and threw the container in the sink. Patrick thought it was best not to make a comment on the bloodlust. But he did tiptoe around it.

“Hey maybe we should uhh…make some…’smoothies’ so you don’t have to make one every time you get…”

“Fine.” Pete said coldly. He didn’t want to talk about it either. He didn’t want Patrick to freak out. He proceeded to start grabbing the ingredients and actually taking time measuring them properly. Patrick and Pete stood their quietly and put the concoction into used water bottles, one by one.

 

* * *

 

“Yo yo yo.” Joe walked through the door with some of the chocolate bar he had earlier smeared on his face.

“Jesus Christ, how many turds did you eat?” Pete mocked. He was fiddling with his bass on the couch now.

“Very funny, Bilbo Baggins.” Joe replied. He walked over to the counter and set what was left of the food on the counter.

“Gimme.” Pete grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Just because he was dead, didn’t mean he didn’t want normal food. He opened the bag of chips and shoved a handful into his mouth. Then, he unscrewed the cap off of the water and took a gulp. “AHH FUCK!” and he screamed as he felt an intense burning sensation in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pete?!” Patrick got up from his desk as he saw Pete collapse onto the floor, screaming in agony. “What the hell?!”

“IT’S HO-“ Pete gasped as his mouth and chest burned. “HOLY…” He dug his nails into the cement floor, causing it to crack. “…WATER!”

“YOU BOUGHT HOLY WATER?!” Patrick exclaimed. He ran to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Pete’s mix.

“Fuck, man! I didn’t know!” Andy said in a panicked voice.

“Pete! Listen! PETE! Hey man, you’re gonna be fine. Okay?” Patrick was now kneeling down next to him. Pete’s body started to convulse.

“If your plan is to give him the drink, we got to hold him down.” Joe knelt on the opposite side of Pete. He pinned Pete’s right arm and leg to the floor, as did Andy with the opposite. It didn’t last very long due to Pete’s strength. As a result, Joe got a shoeprint to the face and Andy was thrown back seven feet.

“OW! Shit! Just give it to him!” Joe shouted, rubbing his face.

“Man, this better work.” Patrick spoke under his breath. He awkwardly held Pete’s mouth open as the rest of his body shook. He poured some of the mix, hoping that maybe it would help him. After a few minutes, his body calmed down enough for him just to have small tremors. Pete yanked the bottle out of Patrick’s hand and curled up into a ball as he drank it. He whimpered and clung to it like a small child would with a teddy bear.

“Pete, I am SO sorry. I didn’t know it was blessed.” Andy crouched down next to Pete. He peaked at Andy. Pete’s eyes were filled with malice.

“I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU!” Pete immediately stood up and grabbed Andy by his collar. “YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Pete pinned Andy against the wall, baring his fangs. Joe and Patrick ran to pull the two apart. Pete kept clawing trying to get past Joe as he was held back.  “YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED ME!” Andy broke away from Pete and ran to the kitchen and got several cloves of garlic. He threw them to Joe, who was doing his best trying to hold Pete back. Joe caught the garlic and stood in front of Pete, holding it out in front of himself as if it were a shield. Pete slowly backed away with wide eyes.

“Pete, don’t make me…use…this…” Joe twirled the garlic in his hand, trying to act like he knew what to do with it. Pete looked past Joe. He saw how frightened Andy was and how stunned Patrick was. 

“I didn’t mean- I was-“ Pete was afraid. _I can’t do this. I can’t stay here._ He didn’t mean for this to happen.  He never thought it would happen to _him_. He wasn’t a person anymore. He wasn’t human. He was a vampire. A monster. _Monster_. That word ran through his mind over and over. Pete couldn’t handle the pressure. The pressure he put on himself. It has been only a day and he knows that staying here won’t end well. He has to go. Now. Pete ran out the front door. Pete hissed as the sunlight hit his face. It burned. _Bad._ He put his hood up and kept his head down as he ran. He could hear his friends yelling for him. Their footsteps trying to keep up. He kept running. He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that they would be better off without him.

 “PETE! God, what the hell is he doing? He’s going to die out here…Again.” Joe panted.

“We’re not gonna catch him. I’m gonna go back to get the car.  Just keep following him.” Patrick made a U-turn while Andy and Joe tiredly tried to keep up with Pete.

“Nice job, Mr. I-Want-Something-To-Drink.” Joe said condescendingly.

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Andy defended himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon sun beat down on Pete’s grey hoodie. He had managed to run all the way out of the suburbs and into town. _I gotta get out of this fucking sun._ Pete kept his head down to make sure that if there was anyone around, they wouldn’t see his pale, sunken face.  He jumped behind a dumpster in a shady alley. He rubbed his hands and anything else that was exposed to stop the burn. The sun wasn’t going to go down for a while, so he decided to wait it out.  Pete pulled his knees up to his chest. _I will never let it happen._ He vowed once again. _I will never let it happen._

 

* * *

 

 

“I still don’t see him.” Andy scanned the streets from the car window. “Dammit, why didn’t they label it ‘Holy Water’ or put a cross on it or something. Like what if you were about to be attacked by a vamp and you that was the only water you had with you and you wouldn’t know that you would be able to use it. I’m sending someone a letter.”

“Oh, quit your complaining and keep looking.” Patrick slowly rolled the car down each block.

“He’s probably inside somewhere now. Why would he stay out here? It probably hurts like Hell.” Joe kept watch from the back seat.

“Patrick, you don’t think he was actually going to _kill_ me do you?” Andy turned around and looked and Patrick with a nervous expression.

“I- I think it was just like uhh…a reflex. You know? Like uhh..”

“It’s like if you walked in on your girl going down on some big bulky dude. You’d threaten to kill him right? But you wouldn’t actually kill him ‘cause he’s a big bulky dude.” Joe chimed in.

“Did you seriously just compare me burning Pete’s insides to a sex scene? They are two completely different things.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Muttered Joe.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had finally set.  Pete had sat next to that dumpster for what felt like eternity. Now, all the humans started to lock themselves up. Pete stood up and peaked out from the alley. After he made sure it was all clear, he cautiously stepped out.  He looked around a few more times and began a fast pace on the sidewalk. Pete began to slow as he heard faint laughter.

“Ha! That was a good one, sir!”

“Thank you, thank you. You should have been there. It was more entertaining in person.”

Pete saw three figures strolling on the other side of the street. Their canes and fedoras were silhouetted against the dim street lights. It didn’t take long for Pete to realize who these three men were. Especially when they noticed him.

“Why, there he is now! Peter we were just talking about you.” His English accent echoed through the empty street. It was William and part of his posse.

“Leave me alone Beckett.” Pete kept his head down and kept walking.

“I don’t remember him being so ignorant. Do you Mr. Urie?”

“No sir, before he would at least try to quarrel with us.”

“Maybe…Oh dear…Is something wrong Peter?” You could tell he was trying to sound sincere.  William stepped out in front of Pete. “Are you angry with me? Is it because I converted you?” Pete looked up from the ground. He was infuriated.

“You’re the one who did this to me? You’re the one who bit me?!” Pete grabbed the Dandy and pinned him against the brick wall. His henchmen advanced toward Pete for a moment before their leader waved them off.

“Now I know you’re cross with me but-“

“BUT NOTHING.” Pete growled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip out your throat right now.”

“Well actually I’ll give you two.” He vanished and reappeared behind Pete. “First, I’m stronger and know how to use my powers. Second, I want to help you.”


	5. Chao

 

A cold chill ran down Pete’s spine. His expression of anger turned to one of confusion and disgust. “Help...me?”

“You definitely could use it. I mean, look at you. Your moves are so predictable. I knew you were going to pin me. Your stance and attitude completely gave it away.” He teleported again. He punched Pete in the back of the head and Pete fell to the ground. “Didn’t see _that_ coming, did you?” he smirked. “You can learn so many things with me, Peter. Don’t let those little punks back home hold you back.” He crouched down, eye-level with Pete. “I can help you unlock your full potential,” he whispered. William stood back up and began to walk back to the rest of his posse. “I implore you to make your decision soon, boy. When you make the right decision, you know where to find me.” The group continued their stroll down the dimly lit sidewalk, leaving Pete with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Patrick, Andy and Joe were all seated in their makeshift living room. They had given up searching for Pete after running low on gas. They all wore anxious faces as they stared at the TV, not even watching it. They broke out of their trance when they heard the door open and slam shut. When Pete walked in gloomily, they all shot up out of their seats.

“Pete? Where the hell have you been? We looked everywhere for you!” Patrick put his hand on Pete’s shoulder. “We were really fucking worried, man.”

Andy walked up to Pete. “Pete, dude, I don’t blame you for freaking out like that. It was all my fault, man. I would have tried to kill me too.”

Pete looked down at the floor with a face full of guilt. “Stop,” he said quietly. He shrugged off Patrick’s hand, walked past him and went to his room.

“I guess he just needs time…” Patrick sighed and took off his hat to scratch his head.

“At least he’s back.” Joe yawned and stretched his arms. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Midnight already? Wow Pete-hunting took more time than I thought it did. I’m going to bed.” Just as he began to walk towards his bedroom, Andy stopped him.

“Maybe, we should stay up for the rest of the night.”

“Are you crazy? You want to mess with my sleep? There’s circadian rhythm for a reason!”

“No, I just- I don’t know. Maybe it will make Pete feel better. So he doesn’t have to spend all his time awake by himself. Maybe he’ll feel more...normal.”

“Ugh fine.” Joe plopped down in his recliner and turned on the TV. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to keep them from feeling heavy. _Man, when we find that cure, Pete sooo owes me_. He thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Why me?_ Pete thought to himself as he anxiously paced around his room, stepping on clothes and trash. He didn’t even mind the old pizza he was stepping on, continuously smushing it and making it stick to his shoe. _I don’t get it. What’s his play? Why did he choose me? Was it just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Did he plan this? I don’t get it!_ Pete started to bite his nails but soon realized how difficult it was with his fangs in the way. So he put his hands on top of his head. Dammit! Pete stomped on the pizza repeatedly as if it would give him answers. _Why did you do this to me?!_ He cursed his enemy over and over. He gave the moldy food a final stomp and collapsed into his little fridge/coffin. Feeling defeated, he stared at the ceiling. _My life is over._ He rubbed his face. For the next few minutes, Pete’s mind went blank. He decided it took too much energy to be angry. So he began to think about things other than William. _Do the guys actually trust me this much? I can’t even trust myself. I don’t believe them. Andy just apologized because he was fucking terrified of me. I saw the way they looked at me earlier. They think I’m a freak._ Pete groaned loudly and turned on his side. He realized he was just thinking more bad thoughts. “I gotta find that cure, dammit!” he said to himself.


End file.
